The Lord of Torchwood
by Ismera Cullen
Summary: Ianto is not at all what he appears to be. When the Valar interfere and the Rift brings the Torchwood team to Middle-Earth, they figure this out quickly. Rated T, may become M later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. I go to my hermit corner now.

Jack groaned as he opened his eyes. Every part of his body hurt, not helped by the various rocks, roots, and sticks poking him. The last thing he remembered was himself, Tosh, and Owen sitting down for lunch and the Rift alarm going off. Gwen had left for lunch with Rhys, and Ianto was still on suspension. Had the Rift taken them? It was always a possibility; they worked on the epicenter of the Rift. He bolted upright as he thought of the others. He would come back to life, but the others wouldn't be so lucky. His body didn't agree with him, however.

"Take it easy. It's hard on the body if you're not used to it." The voice was slightly different, but still familiar.

"Ianto?" he managed. What was Ianto doing here? He hadn't been in the Hub…

Jack struggled to sit up and felt a strong arm supporting his back. He looked up and froze.

Most of the features were the same, but Ianto's face had become a little more angular, and his skin had a faint glow. His hair, previously cropped short, now fell far past his shoulders and the front strands were tied back in braids. As he leaned forward, his hair parted, revealing tapered ears. Jack stared in shock, barely taking in the strange clothes and weapons they both had. They all had, he amended, looking quickly to Tosh and Owen before returning his gaze to Ianto.

"They're fine," Ianto said, catching his glance. "They aren't exactly used to interdimensional travel. They'll wake soon."

Jack just stared at him. "What…?" He trailed off, unable to ask the question. It would make it final.

Ianto seemed to understand, though. "I am an elf. This is my home." He gestured to the forest. "Well," he amended, "not here specifically. Rivendell is about three days march east, if I estimated correctly. And before you ask, no, I have no idea how or why you are here. My father might shed some light on that. We'll need to set out as soon as we can." Ianto moved away as he spoke, and apart from when Jack had first woken up, he hadn't made eye contact.

Tosh began to stir, and Owen soon followed, a bit more loudly.

"Where the bloody hell are we? What is this place? Oh gods, have we lost civilization completely? How soon can we get back?" Owen continued his rant, while Tosh looked to Jack.

"What happened, Jack? Was it the Rift?" She caught sight of Ianto. "How did you get here?" This caught Owen's attention.

"What the hell is going on, Teaboy? More cyber-skeletons in the closet?" he asked spitefully. Ianto kept his emotionless mask in place, and simply turned to gather the packs propped on the edge of the clearing. He tossed one to each of them.

"As I told Jack, it is a three day trek to Rivendell. I hope we will find answers there. If not, you will be safe and comfortable until you can get back home. There is daylight still. Come," he said briskly, already walking. Owen and Tosh looked to Jack, who shrugged and followed.

"You said 'until you get back home'. What about yourself?" Tosh asked suddenly. Ianto tossed an amused glance over his shoulder.

"This is my home, Toshiko. This is where I shall stay." Tosh gaped.

"So you're an alien, then?" Owen asked brusquely.

Ianto shook his head, slowing his pace a little. "No. This is another reality. This world is called Middle-Earth in the common tongue, and known as Arda to my people. I believe this world is what Earth would have become if technology had not killed most of her magic. I know you do not believe in it," Ianto added, forestalling their objections, "but that is what it is called here. Our world is shielded from outsiders by the power of the Valar and their servants, and it had been allowed to flourish. Now, enough of history. Save your energy for the journey ahead. We have a long way to go yet." Tosh Jack and Ianto smiled as Owen began a new rant.

They made good time, considering the Torchwood team wasn't used to long hours at the pace Ianto had set. As dusk fell, they reached a clearing, empty except for the three large rock formations at the far end. Jack blinked. They almost looked like living things.

"Mountain trolls," Ianto smirked. "They're petrified, thanks to Mithrandir. We'll rest here for the night." The team dropped their packs and collapsed in relief. Ianto raised an amused eyebrow, but said nothing. He rummaged in his pack for a moment before tossing leaf-wrapped packages to the others.

"Lembas," he said at their confused looks. "Do try not to eat too much." Ianto settled back against one of the trolls. "I'll keep watch if you want to get some rest." Tosh and Owen immediately settled down, but Jack stayed up.

"I don't need much sleep," he explained at Ianto's questioning look. Ianto nodded. Jack hesitated for a second before asking the question that had been nagging at him.

"Will you tell me about yourself? Obviously, there's a lot more we don't know about you than we thought," Jack tried to joke weakly. Apparently, Ianto didn't see it that way, as he leaned forward with a pleading and almost…desperate look on his face.

"Jack, how would I have told you about this? I didn't know if I could trust Torchwood. And after Lisa…" he trailed off. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked back up. "I did want to tell you. But most people don't deal with this well, and Torchwood…"

"I'm not Torchwood One, Ianto," Jack said gently, trying to mask the hurt in his voice. Ianto looked up quickly.

"I know that now. And before you ask, Lisa didn't know. I wasn't sure if she would go to her superiors." Ianto looked at his hands. "Doesn't matter now, does it?" he asked, a wry smile twisting his lips.

"No," Jack agreed. Ianto's eyes shot up in surprise. "Yan, it doesn't matter to me if you're not human, or you're from a different reality. You're still _you_."

Ianto smiled. "I'm the oldest of my brothers and sisters, you know. Two twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladon; my younger sister, Arwen; and our foster brother, Estel. My father is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. My mother, Celebrian, has already left for the Undying Lands, but her parents, Galadriel and Celeborn, remain in Lothlorien. There are three main settlements of elves; Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood. The Gray Havens lie to the north, but those elves prefer solitude. I am the best swordsmaster in Middle-Earth."

Jack grinned. "Modest, too."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It is well-known. Elves usually have archery in their blood. They never could figure out why I kept missing the target."

Jack laughed, and Ianto grinned smugly. And the still quiet of the nighttime forest was rent by the shriek of Death.

Tosh and Owen jerked awake as Ianto sprang to his feet.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, voice low.

"Nazgul," he spat angrily.

"What's a Nazgul?" Owen snapped.

"A Ringwraith. Shadows of former men. They seek the Ring."

"The Ring?" Tosh was unconsciously fingering the line of her new bow. Ianto's gaze was darting between the trees, his long fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

"The One Ring. I'll explain later," Ianto said distractedly, tensing as footsteps came closer. Ragged cries drifted towards them as strangers burst into the clearing. The three…children? froze, staring at them, but the man only hesitated for a second before continuing.

"_**He's been stabbed by a Morgal blade**_," the man said, glancing at the Torchwood team before setting down a fourth child. Ianto knelt next to him and pulled the shirt away from the wound. Owen inhaled sharply and moved to the kid's side.

"_**He needs Athelas, Estel**_," Ianto said, looking to the newcomer.

Jack blinked. This man was Ianto's foster brother. Admittedly, he didn't understand the language they were speaking, but he recognized the name. He surreptitiously fiddled with his Vortex Manipulator. While it was mostly burnt out, the translator still worked. He was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of another elf. By obvious familiarity both Ianto and Estel treated her with, he would guess that this was their sister.

Arwen knelt by the injured child, murmuring in their language. Jack, however, was more preoccupied with what his medic was up to.

"Owen, what is that?" Jack asked sharply. The others glanced at the man who was holding a small phial up to the light.

"All-purpose anti-toxin. I was working with it before we were pulled through. Let's hope it works on this." He carefully poured two drops into the wound. For a moment, nothing happened, but then the black treads began to fade. Owen let out a breath and sat back on his heels.

"It won't last, and I can't use anymore. Also, I can't do anything with those banshees still after us."

"They are not banshees, Owen," Ianto told him, amused.

"Yeah, well, they need to consider where they want to go in life then. Or death. Or whatever it is they exist in," Owen snarked. Arwen and Estel had strapped the kid to the saddle of Arwen's horse and were currently arguing over who got to play tag with the Nazgul. Ianto stared at them.

"Seriously? You're having a domestic _now_ of all times?" There was a pause when Estel and Arwen blushed and avoided everyone's gazes. Ianto rolled his eyes. He'd been doing that a lot since he got back. "You aren't married yet? You've only been betrothed for, what, thirty years? Honestly." He stalked over and reached under the kid's shirt. "Arwen will take Frodo to Rivendell. I will take the Ring and go the long way. It will split the Nazgul and reduce their effectiveness. Estel," Ianto turned to him, a deadly look on his face. "_**Take care of them**_."

Estel nodded as Ianto turned and whistled lowly. Several seconds later, a dark gray stallion cantered to a stop before them. Arwen and Ianto mounted, and looked at them once more. What he didn't expect was to feel Jack clambering clumsily onto Rylyan behind him.

"What are you doing, Jack?" he snapped.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming with you," Jack huffed.

"No, you are _not_."

"We don't have time for this," Jack reminded him. "Besides, you may be the best swordsmaster, but can you fight and steer at the same time?" he asked.

Ianto scowled, but said nothing. "Good luck," he called, before spurring Rylyan into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

Rylyan broke through the tree line, five Nazgul close behind. Jack glance over his shoulder before tightening his arms around Ianto's waist. They were nearing the final stretch of land before Ianto's home. They hadn't been riding for more than a few minutes before the Nazgul caught up to them. Besides wanting to stay with Ianto regardless, Jack could protect him by taking any blows. Granted, they obviously didn't have normal or familiar weapons here, but he had a feeling he could survive anything. Okay, more of a fervent hope, but still.

A thin line of trees appeared ahead, a glimmer of water shining behind. Ianto urged Rylyan faster, and as they reached the bank, Jack thought they were going to make it.

A Nazgul screamed, and a burning cold sliced across his back. He gasped, but didn't let go. He didn't fancy letting the Ringwraiths know he was immortal. Ianto reached the other side and turned to face the Black Riders. Wait…when had they multiplied? Dimly, he registered Ianto speaking and the rushing of water, but Jack was quickly fading into the darkness. He fell, aware of Ianto catching him and lowering him to the ground. He knew Ianto was crying, begging him to stay, and he tried to smile.

"It's okay, Yan," he rasped. "I promise." With Ianto's image fixed in his mind, Jack let himself slip into the black.

Ianto stared numbly at Jack's corpse. He hadn't realized Jack had been injured until he'd fell. He heard the near-panicked motion a few meters away as if through a wall. Mentally steeling himself, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around his Captain, lifting him into his arms. He turned towards his home, barely noticing Elladon leading Rylyan after them. He couldn't feel anything but the all-encompassing grief.

The journey from the river to the Healing Halls was mostly a blur. Ianto refused any attempts at help. This was his burden to bear; his mistake, his fault.

He set Jack down on one of the beds, gentle and loving. Ianto stopped and sat heavily in one of the chairs by the bedside. It was the first time he had acknowledged his feelings, even if he had subconsciously known as soon as he first saw the Captain.

And now he was dead.

Ianto had found reports in the Archives dating back to the 1800s, signed by a Captain J. Harkness. He had thought Jack was just a long-lived, fast-healing being like himself. There were some documents that hinted at more, but Jack's medical records were human. Not even the Dunedaín could cheat death.

He pressed his forehead to the sheets next to Jack's hand. Ianto closed his eyes as he tried to choke back a sob. His breathing slowed and deepened as he drifted to sleep.

*****DREAM*****

_Ianto opened his eyes to his meadow. He'd found it while hiding from Glorfindel, and it had become his secret place to think. The calming chatter of the stream and the rustle of the trees usually filled him with peace. But it was too painful to witness this life when his own chance at happiness had been torn from him. All he wanted was to be back at Jack's side—alive._

"_Iohannes." Ianto spun towards the deep voice from behind him. He blinked._

"_Mithrandir?" he asked, confused. The Istari smiled._

"_Not here. Olórin is my vessel in this reality. I am known as the Bad Wolf. I have brought you here to discuss our Captain."_

"_What about Jack?" The breath left Ianto's body as realization dawned on him. "Can you bring him back?" Hope filled him._

"_The dark magic of the blade is strong. It traps him in the dark. Jack Harkness has the ability to revive, but he is lost. He needs guidance to return to the light." Bad Wolf gazed at him. "You can help him, but there is something you must give in return."_

"_I will give my life for him," Ianto said immediately._

_Bad Wolf chuckled. "No need to be hasty, young lord." He became serious once more. "Jack is immortal. He is lonely. What I ask of you is this: will you bind yourself to the man known as Captain Jack Harkness in body, mind, and soul for all of time?"_

_Ianto stared for a split second. "In a heartbeat."_

_Bad Wolf smiled as the meadow dissolved into brilliant white-gold light. _

"_So mote it be."_

*****ARDA*****

Ianto came back with a jolt, hyperaware of the gasping man next to him. Technically, they were as good as married now, Ianto mused. His Ada was not going to be pleased. Still. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Jack, you're okay, you're safe, you're fine, I've got you. We're in Rivendell," he told Jack soothingly. Slowly, the wild look faded from his eyes.

"Ianto?" he croaked.

Ianto smiled softly. "I'm here."

"What—" he coughed and struggled to sit up. Ianto supported him and held a glass to his lips. Jack drank a few mouthfuls gratefully, and then spoke again. "What happened?" He didn't expect Ianto's face to turn carefully blank.

"Your back was slashed open by a Morgal blade. You died." Jack almost didn't hear the next sentence. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not," Jack told him firmly. "I chose to come with you. And I don't regret it. If I hadn't you would probably be dead, and they would have that Ring thing."

"Maybe. But I can handle myself. I know what I'm doing," Ianto insisted stubbornly. Jack sighed and decided that was a discussion for another time. There was something else he needed to know.

"What about the team? Are they okay?"

The tips of Ianto's ears turned pink. "I'm…ah…not exactly sure. I was sort of…disconnected after…" He waved a hand. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"O-kay, then. Do you know how I got back, then? It doesn't usually take too long, but I remember feeling lost in the dark, and then there was this sort of…white-gold light and I woke up here. What?" he asked, seeing Ianto's uncomfortable expression.

"Just…promise me you won't get too upset?" Ianto pleaded.

"Okay, now I'm scared," Jack tried to joke. It fell flat. Elves, apparently, had little to no sense of humor or it was very twisted compared to humans.

"I…had a psychic episode in a dream. A being named Bad Wolf gave me the choice of helping you find your way home—for a price. I agreed."

Jack leaned forward, truly scared now. "Ianto, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Ianto hedged.

"Like exchanging your life for mine!" Jack burst out.

"That wouldn't be stupid, Jack," Ianto said softly. "But no, it wasn't anything like that. I bound myself to you."

Jack was so relieved that Ianto hadn't traded his life for his own (and that was most certainly _not_ a fair trade, no matter what Ianto thought) that he almost missed the last part of his confession.

"You _what_!" Jack yelled. Ianto flinched. "_Why_? Why would you want to do that? Don't you know my curse?"

"Yes. That's why I did it—"

Jack cut him off furiously. "What, you wanted to become immortal so badly that you decided it would be a good idea to use me to do it?"

"_No_! Jack—"

"Just leave me alone," Jack said bitterly, turning his face away. He refused to look at Ianto even when he heard the soft sob. Only when the door had closed behind Ianto did Jack let a solitary tear escape and roll down his cheek.

"_Why?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

By the next four days, the atmosphere in Rivendell was tense for the first time since Celebrian left. No only had Frodo yet to wake, but Ianto was constantly in a bad mood. While usually known for having the best self-control among elves, those that had experienced his temper were…cautious to say the least. Everyone was tiptoeing in the shadows around him, and soon learned not to mention the Torchwood team after he nearly came to blows with Elrohir. Beyond that first day, he and Torchwood had gone out of their way to avoid each other like goblins avoided sunlight.

The fifth day, things started to change. When Mithrandir arrived, Ianto was nowhere to be seen. But as Frodo awoke that same day, no one noticed the odd behavior. And when ambassadors began arriving in response to Elrond's missives, the problems were lost in the rush to provide lodgings and fare for the visitors.

Things seemed to come to a head when Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood arrived. All elves and elf-friends knew Legolas was besotted with Ianto. Until now, however, Ianto had never shown interest. Jack, despite his efforts, was not happy with this development. At all.

Elves were known for their patience.

Owen was not.

The sixth morning after Jack woke up, Elrohir, Elladon, Arwen, Aragorn, Tosh, and Owen found themselves in a small courtyard near the gardens.

"This needs to stop," Owen said fiercely. "Harkness is bad enough on a good day; I really don't want to see him in a bad mood anymore. Ianto's been sulking in random corners for the past week, and now he's flirting with that new elf—"

"Legolas," Aragorn interrupted. "He's been infatuated with our brother since they were little. Ianto didn't encourage it because he didn't want to settle down. I don't know what Harkness did to him, but Ianto's trying to be happy. That's all that matters." He turned to leave.

"It's not, though," Tosh said quickly. "Jack can be…dangerous. I'm not saying he'll do anything to hurt anyone physically," she added, "but he'll certainly try to sabotage Legolas's efforts."

"Why?" Arwen asked sharply. "Shouldn't he want Ianto to be happy?"

Owen snorted. "That's not the issue. Harkness screwed up, and instead of fixing things right away, they've been acting like children with their feelings hurt."  
Tosh hesitated, then said, "Jack's in love with Ianto, and I'm pretty sure Ianto's in love with Jack. They've had some issues recently—"

"That's one way of putting it," Owen muttered. "Ow, Tosh!"

Tosh ignored him. "But they were working through it. I don't know what's happened."

The twins exchanged looks. "From what we could get out of Ianto, he tried to help Jack, and now Harkness hates him for it," Elladon explained.

Owen shook his head. "Jack's been brooding this entire time. He felt terrible and went to find Ianto immediately afterwards, but he couldn't find him."

Aragorn sighed. "He went for a ride. And did anyone else notice that he's been avoiding Gandalf as well?"

Arwen nodded. "Yes. I thought they were both just busy, but those two always made time to conspire. And when I talked to Ianto…" she shook her head angrily. "Apparently, to bring back his Captain, he bound himself to him. When Harkness found out, he accused Ianto of using him and told him to leave."

Owen held up a hand. "Hang on, he bound himself to Jack? What the hell does that mean?"

Elrohir spoke up. "Sometimes, it is possible for elves to bind their soul, mind, and life force to each other. They both live for as long as each other. I've only heard of it being done among our own people. For a start, we don't know if any other race is compatible. And even if they were, we wouldn't attempt it."

"Why?" Tosh asked.

"Because elves live much longer than any other race—except perhaps the Istari. To bind yourself to a human like Ianto did means you just shortened you life expectancy considerably."

Tosh and Owen looked at each other, horrified. "Exactly how long does an elf live?" Owen asked, with just the slightest tremor to his voice.

Elladon frowned. "Unless they fall to a fatal wound or fade from grief—it is believed they could live indefinitely. Why?"

Tosh inhaled sharply. "Does Jack know that?"

Aragorn shook his head, confused. "I don't know. If you didn't know, and Ianto hasn't told him, then probably not. Why?"

Owen ran a hand through his hair. "Because Jack probably thought that Ianto 'damned himself to a lonely existence in which he must watch everyone he loves die while he lingers on'. And that's his words, not mine."

Arwen's brow furrowed. "I do not understand. Why would your Captain think this?"

Tosh and Owen glanced at each other. "Jack's immortal," Owen said bluntly. "He can die, but he comes back to life each time. If he doesn't know about elves' longevity, then he either thinks Ianto's sentenced himself to hell, or used him to become immortal."

Tosh rolled her eyes. "This is the problem with gay relationships. Men have a hard enough time expressing their feelings normally, and this is what it's like when they're in love. Oh, and let's not forget that apparently they're both immortal and both have the habit of bottling up their feelings until they explode. Do they talk about their issues? No. They ignore it and hope it goes away," Tosh ranted, ignoring the stares.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting one thing, Tosh," Owen said. Tosh raised an eyebrow.

"This is Torchwood," he smirked.

Tosh face-palmed.

"Anyway," Aragorn tried to salvage the conversation. "Are we in agreement? An intervention is needed?" He looked around, getting nods in response. "Good. Who wants to take on whom?"

"You and the twins can take Ianto. Toshiko, Owen, and I will make Jack see sense," Arwen said smoothly. "And let's hurry. This mess is big enough." The group nodded and split to follow their appointed duties.

Aragorn and the twins found Ianto in the library. He had always liked to surround himself in books when he was upset. Currently, he appeared to be looking up all information on the One Ring, Elvish bonding, and…Istari etymology? Elladon pulled Ianto away from his texts, ignoring his protests, as Elrohir peered at them.

"Why are looking at ways to break Elvish bonds?" he asked sharply.

Aragorn stared at them in surprise. "You can't break an Elvish bond without dying."

"Exactly," Elladon snapped. "Listen, Ianto, this needs to stop. We are not losing you because some idiot man decided to hurt you. Do you know why he's so upset?"

"He thinks I used him," Ianto said bitterly. Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"That is not why. He believes he has sentenced you to a life of watching your loved ones die. He does not know of our longevity or resilience. You need to talk to him," Aragorn said sternly.

Ianto stared, shocked. "He…he doesn't know? But…I thought…"

Elladon sighed, exasperated. "Obviously, neither of you thought at all. Go and talk to him. Sort this out before Ada's council tomorrow." He gave Ianto a little shove towards the door.

Jack was practicing his sword skills. Arwen, Tosh, and Owen watched him for a moment before Arwen stepped forward and neatly disarmed him. Jack whirled around angrily, an argument already forming on his lips.

"Oh, save it Harkness," Owen snapped. "We need to talk."

Jack's face blanked. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh, yes there is, Jack," Tosh told him firmly. "Why are you so upset with Ianto?"

"I'm not," Jack lied.

Owen snorted. "Pull the other one, Harkness. If it's because he's showing interest in another guy, then get over it already."

Fury flashed across Jack's face. "Ianto is free to be with whomever he likes. It's none of my business."

"And if my brother wishes to be with you, Jack Harkness? You hurt him when you pushed him away after he made a great sacrifice for you. Elves do not normally bond to another, and only after a long period of time. You still had problems, yet he risked himself for you anyway. And you would be willing to give that up." Arwen shook her head in disgust. "You are upset either because Ianto made the decision in the first place, or he made it without you. But you never considered that for him, it was an easy choice."

"I'm immortal!" Jack burst out. "When he tied himself to me, he damned himself—"

"No, he didn't," Tosh cut across him ruthlessly. "And if you had bothered to learn a bit more about him, you would have known this. Elves are practically immortal, Jack. All you did was ensure he comes back from a fatal wound. You need to talk to him, Jack."

Jack laughed bitterly. "Even if we sort this out, it doesn't mean anything, Tosh. Too much has happened between us, and two people can't be in a relationship if one of them has already moved on. It would never work."

Tosh's slap nearly drowned out the gasp from the door. The group spun to see Ianto's pain-etched face before his mask slammed down. Jack barely took a step towards him before he turned and fled. Arwen threw him a death glare before following, and Tosh and Owen looked at him with disappointment, disgust, and pity in their eyes. Jack turned and left the room, unable to stand the mess he had found himself immersed in.

Ianto reached his clearing, having avoided Arwen. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. Of course Jack didn't want to be involved with him. Why had he fooled himself into thinking he had a chance? He allowed himself one minute to break down silently, and then pulled himself together. Jack Harkness may not want him anymore, but he didn't exactly have a shortage of suitors. He wasn't going to let Jack have the satisfaction of seeing him broken because of him. Besides, there was a war coming. He could feel it.

He would be ready.

A/N: I'm feeling very lonely. Updates everyday but no reviews. How am I doing? Also, I'm going to try to put up a poll for Ianto pairings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to get this out before I go on vacation. Enjoy!**

The meeting was to take place after breakfast, in the (somewhat vain, in Ianto's opinion) hope that full bellies would soften some of the racial hostilities. The elves sat on one side of the circle, with the representatives from Gondor opposite Elrond and the twins flanking him. The dwarves sat next, leaving Mithrandir, Frodo and Torchwood on one end with Aragorn and Ianto on the other. Ianto was steadfastly refusing to look at Torchwood, and Tosh and Owen were currently giving Jack the cold shoulder.

Elrond began. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, we are gathered here to discuss a matter which affects us all. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit glanced at Mithrandir nervously before rising from his seat and making his way towards the pedestal in the center of the circle. He set the Ring down—almost reluctantly, Ianto noted—before hurrying back to his seat.

Ianto stopped paying attention to the idiot Steward's son. _Men_. Often their greatest weakness was greed. He was roughly brought back to the conversation by Mithrandir shouting in the Black Speech. If his head didn't hurt so badly, he probably would have shot him. Or shot at him, anyway. And the stupid Man still persisted.

"You cannot wield the Ring, none of us can! The Ring belongs to Sauron alone." Aragorn seemed fed up with the child's stupidity as well.

"And what would a Ranger know of matters such as these," the Gondorian sneered. Ianto's eyes narrowed as Legolas immediately jumped to Aragorn's defense.

"This is no mere Ranger! He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The idiot turned to Aragorn in disbelief. "Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Ianto added proudly, defending his family.

"_**Sit down, Legolas, Ianto**_," Aragorn said, embarrassed. He really didn't like being outed as the rightful King of Gondor. Ianto did as he said, still watching the idiot. Instinct told him it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the man.

"There is but one option left to us," Elrond continued. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" A dwarf asked, hefting an ax above his head. Before Elrond could warn him, the ax landed on the Ring, prompting a powerful backlash.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimili, son of Glóin, by any weapon we here possess," Elrond said kindly, looking around the circle. "It can only be destroyed by the fires of Mount Doom, in the heart of Mordor. It must be cast into the flames if we are to achieve peace. One of you must do this."

Boromir snorted. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. The Eye is ever-watchful, and the Black Gate is impenetrable. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"He's not asking for an army to lay siege to Mordor, he's asking for one person to sneak in!" Tosh said, glaring. Boromir sneered at her, furious.

"A woman knows nothing of these matters, and should stay away from where she's not wanted."

Jack shot to his feet. "I daresay Tosh knows far more than you do, _boy_, and I'd want her by my side against any evil."

Of course, this immediately set off the rest of the assembled peoples; the elves, Torchwood, and Mithrandir defending Tosh's side against the dwarves and Men. Frodo, Aragorn, Elrond, the twins, and Ianto were the only ones not taking part in the argument. Ianto alternated between glaring at the offenders and glaring at the Ring.

"I will take it!" a small voice cried out, lost in the shouting. Ianto's head whipped up to stare at Frodo.

"I will take it!" he repeated, and silence descended. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." Frodo looked considerably less confident now that he had the attention of the rest of the Council. "Although, I do not know the way."

Mithrandir stepped forward. "I will guide you on this mission, Frodo Baggins, for as long as I am able and wanted."

This declaration prompted Aragorn to step forward. "If you wish it, Frodo, you have my sword, and my life," he said, kneeling before the hobbit.

"And my bow," Legolas said.

"And my ax," Gimili added, trying to outdo the elf.

"If it is the will of Council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir stated. Jack glanced at his team before stepping forward as well.

"My team and I will do all we can to see this task done," he said warmly. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Well, someone needs to stop you lot from killing each other," he said dryly, rising from his seat. "That is, if you'll have me?"

Frodo smiled softly at him, before turning at the sound of Sam's voice. "Oi! Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

"Obviously, we can hardly keep you apart, even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not," Elrond said, amused.

"Hey! We're coming too!" Two other hobbits ran to Frodo's side. Ianto remembered them to be Merry and Pippin.

"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing," Pippin said, nodding. Merry looked at him.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," he whispered.

"Thirteen companions," Elrond mused. "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great," Pippin said. "Where are we going?" Everyone stared.

"We're doomed," Owen deadpanned. "_Ow_, Tosh!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

The two months until the Fellowship was due to leave passed quickly. The Torchwood team and the Hobbits were learning how to fight properly. Their sessions had become a great source of entertainment in Rivendell, mostly because Owen seemed to be waging his own personal war against Merry and Pippin.

The day before they left, the three children (Ianto refused to call them anything else, with the way they were acting) upped their game.

First, at breakfast, Merry and Pippin giggling halfway through their third course. This didn't draw attention at first, as Hobbits, particularly these Hobbits, were known to find humor in almost everything. However, when the giggles turned into full blown roars of laughter and the Hobbits' expressions were ones of panic rather than mirth, the rest of the hall realized something was wrong.

The incident was put down to something in the mushrooms. As the Hobbits were the only ones that ate them, no one suspected any different.

Later, as Ianto was packing, he nearly cut himself with his dagger as an enraged howl came from Owen's room. He stuck his head out his door, seeing everyone else in the wing doing the same, and then…

Owen burst out from his room, and it was all Ianto could do to keep a straight face. His skin was dyed blue, and his hair had turned a rather violent shade of purple. Some of the others were no so restrained in their amusement, and Owen was growing more irate by the second. Before anyone gained significant damage, Elrond promptly appeared by Owen's side, took one look at him, and yelled.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR!" The twins popped up at the end of the corridor.

"Yes, Ada?" Elladan spoke first.

"What seems to be the problem?" Elrohir continued.

Elrond's eyes darkened, but remained expressionless to those who did not know him so well. "I believe the problem is perfectly apparent."

Elrohir blinked innocently. "Are you talking about Healer Harper's complexion? I think it rather suits him, don't you Elladan?"

Elladan nodded earnestly. "Oh, yes. But Ada, why would you believe us to be the cause?"

Ianto couldn't resist. "Well, there was that time when you dyed Erestor's hair green…"

Elrohir glared at him, but Elladan played along. "But green hair looks so good on him! I think it matches his personality so well."

Elrond was beginning to lose his patience, which said a lot about how close the three eldest brothers were coming to punishment. Ianto immediately adopted a somber expression.

"Ada, I think you'll find that this was more a case of revenge than jest. After all, Owen did slip a laughing potion into Masters Merry and Pippin's breakfast." Ianto did grin at that, and Owen glared at him.

"I see." Elrond was not pleased, but did not press the issue. "With all due respect, gentlemen, please keep in mind that there is a war looming, and such pranks are to be kept at a minimum if they are absolutely necessary." With that, he swept out of the wing, leaving a gobsmacked Fellowship behind him.

There was a beat of silence.

"Things must be bad if no one even got a lecture this time," Ianto said lowly, looking worriedly after his father.

"Still, he gave us free reign to prank," Elladan said cheerfully. "Brother mine, what do you say to bringing a little light in these dark times?"

"I say in the language of the Torchwood humans, bring it on!" Elrohir declared. With mad grins on their faces, they too left.

Ianto stared after them for a moment before shaking his head and turning to go back into his room.

"Ianto, wait!" Jack called out. Ianto stiffened and tried to ignore him, but Jack slipped through the door before he could close it. Ianto inhaled deeply before turning around, face carefully blank.

"Captain, with all due respect—" he began, only for Jack to cut him off.

"Just, shut up and listen, will you?" Ianto's jaw tightened, but he nodded sharply once.

"Very well. But it must be short. There is much to do and little time to do it in." He didn't want to hear Jack explaining that everything was too different, _he_ was too different, and he didn't think anything would work out between them—

"How old are you?"

The abrupt question brought him rudely back to Middle Earth, and only his famed control kept him gaping like a fish. "Excuse me?"

"Well, from what I hear, elves are a lot older than they look, and since you are the eldest of Lord Elrond's children, you must be pretty old…Also, I wanted to check if you were listening to me at all or just tuning me out," Jack said in a rush, with an almost sheepish expression.

Ianto stared at him, and then relented. "Just over 3,000, if you must know. About the same age as Legolas, actually," he added spitefully. If his mother could see him now, she would be shocked and disappointed at his capacity for causing harm towards others.

Jack flinched slightly, and then visibly pulled himself together. "Look, I don't know how much you heard when I was talking to the team and your sister—"

"Enough," Ianto muttered, then flushing slightly at Jack's glare.

"—but will you please give me another chance to explain? Everyone seems to have gotten confused and hurt in some form or another, and I don't want to leave you with the wrong idea."

It was Ianto's turn to glare at Jack now. "What is there to explain, _Captain_? It's all very clear from where I'm standing."

Apparently that was the last straw for Jack. "Well, good for you, Ianto! I'm sorry if we mere humans can't keep up with the high and mighty elves! I suppose that's why you turned to dear old Legolas, hmm? Did you actually think about what had happened, or were you too busy acting like a child? I just wanted the best for you—"

"And if our definitions of 'the best' don't match up? I know exactly what I want, Jack. Do you?"

There was a long moment of silence while the two stared at each other, the air heavy with revelations. Ianto was the first to look away, busying himself with his pack. He tensed when Jack laid a hand on his shoulder, but otherwise didn't react.

"I want you." Jack's low voice still startled him, even though he'd been expecting it. "I want whatever this thing is between us to work out. I want to do this right, Ianto. I just need to know if you do too?" The last part came out as a question rather than the strong declaration Jack had meant it to be. Ianto finally turned and stared at Jack for a long moment, before deciding Jack really was sincere and at least willing to try. If they managed to make this work in a war, it should hold up to Torchwood. Maybe. Ianto was still a little skeptical on that point. He grinned impishly, immediately making Jack wary.

"You want to do this right, do you? Do you know how long an Elven courtship usually lasts?"

Jack's brow furrowed. "Er…a long time?" he hazarded a guess.

Ianto smirked. "Fifteen years, more or less, depending on the couple. And elves firmly believe in abstinence until they are married."

Ianto laughed at Jack's horrified look and gently pushed him out the door. "Go. We have to prepare. And Jack," he called after him. "Let me know if you aren't interested. I have no wish to be hurt emotionally, especially during a war." With that, he retreated to his rooms and leaned against the window. Letting out a sigh of relief, he smiled softly as he thought about what was going to happen next.

Yes, there was a war coming, and they had to make protecting Frodo their top priority, but this _was_ Torchwood. And war was always where the miracles ended up. Who knew, perhaps relations between the elves and the dwarves would finally improve. Ianto snorted. With their luck, Owen would probably cause another war between them after they destroyed the Ring. And he knew they would. The Fellowship was comprised of people who were used to pulling off the impossible.


End file.
